


Rayllum week 2018

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Culture discovering, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Future, Journey, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Oneshot Series, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Sorry guys, Soulmates, Too lazy to translate into English
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: An attempt on the Rayllum week prompts





	1. Day 1: Culture

-Proszę, będzie ci ciepło.

Tymi słowy Callum przypieczętował nakładanie szalika na szyję Rayli, która wydawała się być zdziwiona. A nie powinna - w Katolis powszechnym było dzielenie się swoimi częściami ubioru z członkami rodziny lub ukochanymi osobami, gdy było im zimno. Zwyczaj ten miał również na celu umacnianie więzi międzyludzkich. Dlatego gdy tylko spostrzegł, że mimo ciepłego płaszcza Rayla drży z zimna, bez wahania ściągnął szalik, który wiele lat wcześniej otrzymał od matki i z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał, i nałożył go Rayli. Po kilku latach spędzonych na wspólnym podróżowaniu młody mężczyzna był pewien, że kocha elfkę całym sercem, toteż zdecydował się na podzielenie się z nią kawałkiem swojego życia.

Rayla rzuciła mu się w ramiona, wybijając z rytmu.

-Tak!

-...co?

Przez kilka chwil wpatrywali się w siebie, żadne nie wiedziało, co drugiemu chodzi po głowie. A ponieważ nie spieszyło im się, stali w milczeniu, patrząc głęboko w oczy. Płatki śniegu wirowały wokół nich, dając efekt zwolnienia czasu.

-Powiedz...- zaczął nieśmiało. -Czy ja właśnie zrobiłem coś, co w twojej kulturze jest uznawane za miłe?

-Cóż, nałożenie czegoś osobistego, takiego jak naszyjnik lub szalik, na szyję elfa w Xadii oznacza... oświadczyny.

-O-oświadczyny?!

Słysząc go, Rayla spuściła głowę, jak gdyby zawiedziona. Już chciała ściągnąć ciepłą tkaninę, gdy Callum przytrzymał jej dłoń.

-Czekaj, proszę! Po prostu się nie spodziewałem...- w tym samym momencie sięgnął do kieszeni własnego płaszcza. -U nas oświadczyny wyglądają trochę inaczej, wiesz?

-Jak?- zapytała, wciąż spoglądając nań nieufnie.

-W ludzkich królestwach, a na pewno w Katolis, ofiarowuje się pierścienie zaręczynowe. Planowałem to zrobić trochę później, ale skoro się wszystko wydało (w sposób, który nie do końca sobie wyobrażałem- dodał pod nosem, na co Rayla zachichotała), oto moje pytanie.

Ku jej zdumieniu, ale i szczęściu, Callum wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie pudełko i otworzył je. Wewnątrz znajdowały się dwa pierścionki - jeden większy od drugiego, obydwa wykonane ze srebra i przyozdobione misternymi wzorami, które po bliższym przyjrzeniu okazały się być runami symbolizującymi wierność i jedność. 

-Raylo, czy zgodzisz się pozostać moją najlepszą przyjaciółką do końca naszych dni i żyć ze mną jako moja żona?

-Tak- jej policzki zaróżowiły się od emocji. -Ale szalik zostanie ze mną, póki Runaan go nie zobaczy.

-...zgoda.


	2. Day 2: Growth

Jak na swój wiek Rayla uchodziła za dosyć wysoką elfkę, a ponieważ istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że przybędzie jej jeszcze kilka centymetrów wzwyż, chichotała na każdą próbę "urośnięcia" niższego od niej Calluma, który starał się, jak mógł, by choć trochę ją przewyższyć. Od kiedy zaś wyznali sobie uczucia w czasie podróży ze Smoczym Księciem korzystała w pełni z przywileju bycia wyższą, gdyż to książę musiał wspinać się na palcach, by ją pocałować.

Przyzwyczaiła się do tego stanu tak bardzo, że nie zauważyła, jak w kilka miesięcy od zakończenia ich długiej podróży Callum urósł o kilkanaście centymetrów, przerastając o prawie głowę (i rogi). Któregoś dnia, gdy patrzyła na gwiazdy z pałacowego tarasu, utalentowany mag zaszedł ją od tyłu i, objąwszy ją w pasie, pocałował. Przez kilka uderzeń serca dziewczyna zderzyła się z tą prawdą.

-Czy ty właśnie...?

-Pochyliłem się, żeby cię pocałować. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to cudowne uczucie- zaśmiał się.

Trzepnęła go lekko w ramię i uśmiechnęła się z nutą złośliwości.

-Ale wiesz, co to oznacza?

-Że możesz ciągnąć mnie za kołnierz za każdym razem, gdy będziesz pragnęła pocałunku.

Pozwolił, by przyciągnęła go do siebie.

 


	3. Day 3: Magic

Z pewnym zdenerwowaniem podał Rayli złożoną kartkę papieru. Dziś były jej urodziny, dlatego każdy z członków ich niewielkiej drużyny przygotował dla niej prezent. Ezranowi udało się przekonać stado przelatujących w pobliżu ptaków (żadne z nich nie znało ich nazwy, ale wiedzieli, że powiązane były ze słońcem), aby zaśpiewały dla niej sto lat. Robal powstrzymał się na cały dzień od podkradania księżycowych malin. Azymondias po raz pierwszy wzbił się w powietrze na dłużej niż trzy sekundy - bardzo długo nad tym pracował, a według Ezrana urodziny elfki, która uratowała go przed upadkiem z Przeklętej Kaldery, zmotywowały Smoczego Księcia do nauki. On zaś wykorzystał swoje trzy talenty - doskonałą pamięć, zdolności artystyczne i magię.

Nie spodziewał się, że doprowadzi ją na skraj łez. 

-Rayla, wybacz! Nie chciałem cię urazić...- zaczął się tłumaczyć. Oh, co go podpuściło, by zdecydował się na realizację tego pomysłu! 

Na kartce, którą jej podał, wykonał wymyślony nieco portret jej, Runaana i jego męża, którego poznali jakiś czas wcześniej i od którego dowiedzieli się co nieco na temat obecnej sytuacji w Xadii. Wiedział, ile znaczył dla elfki jej nauczyciel i opiekun, dlatego narysował ich trójkę razem, jak gdyby pozowali do portretu. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że postacie Runaana i Tinkera ruszały się i uśmiechały do Rayli. Była to pierwsza udana próba użycia magii księżyca, a dokładniej iluzji ruchu na papierze. Pracował nad tym odkąd tylko Lujanne zapoznała go z tym rodzajem magii. 

Już chciał przeprosić w ogóle za stworzenie takiej pracy, gdy dziewczyna jednak uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

-Bardzo ci dziękuję za ten prezent. Dzięki niemu rozłąka z Runaanem może będzie znośniejsza- powiedziała, składając rysunek, który schowała później do wewnętrznej kieszeni w koszuli. -To, co zrobiłeś, to prawdziwa magia.

W podziękowaniu za tak osobisty prezent Rayla pocałowała Calluma w policzek. Chłopak oblał się rumieńcem, na szczęście niewidocznym w półmroku, a jego myśli skłębiły się wokół elfki, która nigdy nie okazywała uczuć w taki sposób.

_Tak,_ pomyslał z rozmarzeniem,  _to chyba musiała być magia._

 


	4. Day 4: Journey

Ciszę pod gwiaździstym niebem Xadii przerwał czyjś głos.

-Psst, Rayla!

Zaskoczona elfka odwróciła się, by ujrzeć stojącego obok niej Calluma. Szczerze zdziwiła się jego obecnością - czyż nie powinien być pogrążony we śnie, tak jak jego młodszy brat, Robal i Zym? W czasie podróży zmieniali się przecież na wartach, a w noce wolne każde z nich starało się spać jak najdłużej, by być w pełni sił następnego dnia i móc pokonać jak najwięcej kilometrów. Co sprawiło, że nie spał?

-Nie spodziewałam się ciebie- wyznała szczerze, na co chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

-Ja tym bardziej. 

-Nie mogłeś zasnąć?

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. 

-Aż tak ci się tu podoba, że nie chcesz stracić z oczu tego widoku? Spokojnie, przecież jak rano otworzysz oczy, wciąż tutaj będziesz. Świat nie zniknie przez te kilka godzin.

-Wiem, tylko że...- urwał, siadając koło niej. -Zawsze miałem problemy ze snem w czasie podróży.

-Oświecisz mnie, proszę?

Callum westchnął głęboko, ale odpowiedział.

-Kiedy byłem mały, mama zabierała mnie wszędzie ze sobą, głównie dlatego, że nie miała mnie z kim zostawić. Kiedy zmienialiśmy miejsce pobytu bardzo ciężko mi było zasnąć, i choć od tamtych czasów minęło tak wiele lat, to ja wciąż nie potrafię zasnąć przez długi czas. Ale- uniósł palec do góry, by podkreślić swoje słowa -nauczyłem się bardzo ważnej rzeczy.

-Jakiej?

-Każda podróż daje ci coś. Niezależnie od jej początku, czy końca, nieważne, co ją spowodowało ani co się w jej czasie stało, uczysz się i poznajesz. Dlatego też cieszę się, że mogłem wyruszyć w tę podróż. Dzięki temu zacząłem uczyć się magii, mam szansę zażegnania odwiecznego konfliktu między ludźmi i elfami... I, co najważniejsze, poznałem ciebie.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że kąciki jej ust uniosły się lekko, a w sercu zrobiło się cieplej. Nim jednak zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, poczuła na sobie ciężar - głowa Calluma opadła bezwładnie na jej ramię, on zaś zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy, jak gdyby podzielenie się czymś tak drobnym pomogło mu w zaśnięciu.

Powiedziała więc księżycowi i gwiazdom:

-Cieszę się, że wyruszyłam w tę podróż.


	5. Day 5:Azymondias

Tak jak wszystkie dzieci w jego wieku Azymondias rósł zaskakująco szybko. Zdawało się, że w ciągu kilku tygodni ich wspólnej podróży urósł dwukrotnie i podwoił swoją masę, co sprawiło, że jego ulubiony opiekun, Ezran, nie mógł go dłużej nosić. Wystarczająco dużo nadźwigał się, gdy był jeszcze jajem. Z tego też powodu, kiedy męczył się próbami latania - a próbował wzbić się w niebo każdego dnia - lub Ezran i Robal przestawali się z nim bawić, wskakiwał na ramiona chłopca o oczach zielonych jak liście drzew. Szczególnie zaś upodobał sobie jego miękki szalik. I chociaż widać było, że po jakimś czasie barki mu drętwiały, starszy z chłopców, ku uciesze Zyma, nie narzekał i dzielnie pracował nad poprawieniem swojej siły i kondycji. Tak w większości mijały im dni marszu.

Tego dnia jednak młody smoczy książę zdecydował się na urzeczywistnienie nieśmiałych marzeń, które zobaczył w szkicowniku starszego chłopca. W chwili najmniej spodziewanej Azymondias zerwał się gwałtownie z ramion Calluma i wylądował z gracją na ziemi. Nie tyczyło się to jednak chłopca, który odepchnięty przez dwanaście kilogramów żywej, latającej wagi, stracił równowagę i runął jak długi, przewracając również osobę idącą przed nim.

Zapadła niespodziewana cisza. Ezran całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od piśnięcia z zachwytu (jego brat  _wreszcie_ zrobił jakiś postęp, a już od jakiegoś czasu coś podejrzewał!), Robal momentalnie zgasł, a jego mina przez kilka sekund nie była gburowata, prędzej wyrażała zdziwienie. Tymczasem na ziemi...

- _Przepraszamprzepraszamprzepraszam!!!_ \- choć to myślał, spomiędzy jego warg nie wydostało się żadne słowo.

Jego policzki w oka mgnieniu przybrały kolor równie intensywny co jego szalik, znajdował się bowiem w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Gdy się przewrócił, upadł na Raylę i przygniótł ją, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Co jednak przeraziło go najbardziej to fakt, że na kilka chwil ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że przed śmiercią, która teraz z pewnością go czekała za naruszenie jej strefy osobistej w taki sposób, miło było poznać smak tych ust, przypominający mu księżycowe maliny... Tymczasem mijały kolejne sekundy i minuty, a żadne z nich nie ruszyło się ani trochę z miejsca, wpatrując w siebie z rumieńcem na twarzach i skrzącymi oczyma.

Dopiero gdy w oddali odezwał się słowik młody mag powoli podniósł się i pomógł przyjaciółce wstać. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na niezadowoloną, wręcz przeciwnie. Fiołkowe oczy błyszczały mieszaniną zaskoczenia, zadowolenia i ekscytacji.

-Ja... ten... przeprasz- nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Rayla bowiem objęła go mocno i pocałowała, zadziwiając jeszcze bardziej. Nie narzekał jednak, tylko dał się ponieść emocjom.

W ten oto sposób Azymondias znacznie przyspieszył rozwój relacji między Raylą i Callumem.

 


	6. Day 6: Future

Rayla z pewną niepewnością przekroczyła próg namiotu. Panowały w nim prawie całkowite ciemności, jednak elfie oczy przystosowane były do widzenia na podczerwień. Wkrótce rozpoznała większość przedmiotów skrytych w między ciemną tkaniną a cieniami. Skierowała się ku centralnej części namiotu, gdzie siedziała zamaskowana postać, wieszcz, o którym usłyszała na festiwalu.

Znalazła się tam tylko dzięki uporowi Ezrana i celnym argumentom Calluma, który stwierdził, że zasługują na chwilę odpoczynku i relaksu, choć ich sytuacja nie prezentowała się w wyjątkowo jasnych barwach. Nie potrafiła jednak im odmówić, szczególnie że sama tęskniła do dawnych dni, czasu, kiedy żyła beztrosko (jak na przyszłego asasyna, oczywiście). Gdy więc upewniła się, że skryci pod iluzją książęta, Robal i Zym pochłonięci są zabawą, wymknęła się ku mniej zagęszczonej części festiwalu, gdzie ponoć miał znajdować się gwiezdny elf-wróżbita.

-Chciałabym poznać swoją przyszłość- wyraziła swe życzenie, na co zamaskowana postać zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

-Przyszłość to bardzo skomplikowana rzecz. Nie mam takiej mocy, by opowiedzieć ci o wszystkim, asasynie o czystym sercu.

Księżycowa elfka wzdrygnęła się, gdy pełne żaru spojrzenie zamaskowanego elfa prawie zmusiło ją do spuszczenia wzroku. Nie poddała się jednak i twardo opierała się próbom onieśmielenia jej.

-Mogę ci jednak wyjawić kilka szczegółów, jeśli bardzo tego pragniesz.

-Proszę to uczynić.

Elf zamknął oczy i na kilka chwil pogrążył się w zadumie. Gdy odezwał się ponownie, jego ciało otoczyła purpurowa poświata, a głos diametralnie się zmienił.

-Wkrótce staniesz przed jeszcze trudniejszym wyborem niż dotychczas, elfia zabójczyni. Od powodzenia misji, w której uczestniczysz, zależy przyszłość nie tylko twoja, lecz i całego kontynentu. Jest jednak coś, co może dać ci motywację - uczucie, które w tobie drzemie do kogoś tak odmiennego . Jeżeli ty i twoi towarzysze odniesiecie sukces, będziesz mogła odnaleźć spokój z wielkim magiem, młodym mężczyzną, którego przeznaczeniem jest poprowadzenie świata ku pokojowi oraz zostanie królem z własnej, nie przodków woli.

* * *

-Rayla, gdzie byłaś?- zapytał Ezran, wskazując na ciastka, które pałaszował razem z Robalem i Zymem. Ich obustronne porozumienie polegało na niezjadaniu ulubionych smaków przez drugą stronę.

-Poszłam się przejść- odparła, nie kłamiąc, lecz nie wyjawiając całej prawdy.

W tym samym momencie z innej strony przyszedł Callum, trzymający w dłoniach kwiatową koronę. Nie pytając o zdanie nałożył ją jej na głowę i zachichotał, widząc minę dziewczyny.

-Nie zrzuciłaś go, więc zgadzasz się ze mną zatańczyć- powiedział, ciągnąc ją ku bawiącym się elfom.

-Ale ja nie umiem!- zaprotestowała.

-To nic, nauczę cię.

* * *

Gwiezdni wieszcze nigdy się nie mylą. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Day 7: Ezran

Nerwowo miętosząc skraj czerwonego szalika Callum zastanawiał się, jak poprowadzić rozmowę z bratem. Kochał Ezrana całym sercem, dlatego nie chciał go w żaden sposób zranić. Jako jedyny członek rodziny miał prawo wiedzieć pierwszy o jego planach i wyrazić swoje zdanie, a gdyby nie spodobał się... Zrobi dla niego wszystko, niezależnie od tego, jak krzywdzące będzie to dla niego samego.

Wreszcie, nie potrafiąc dłużej czekać, wszedł do komnaty brata. Ezran siedział na łóżku i pałaszował ciastka persymonowe, oddając oczywiście część Robalowi. Widząc starszego brata, odłożył jedzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Hej Cal. Co tam? Wydajesz się zdenerwowany.

-Cześć... Chciałbym poznać twoją opinię, bo widzisz- nie dokończył, gdyż brat wszedł mu w słowo.

-Masz moje błogosławieństwo.

Callum zachłysnął się powietrzem z zaskoczenia. Rozkaszlał się do tego stopnia, że przez kilka minut nie mógł zareagować na słowa brata. Ezran cierpliwie siedział przy nim i pilnował, aby się nie udusił. Kiedy wreszcie mógł znów normalnie oddychać i przestał być siny, zaczął pytać się, skąd on wiedział on jego planach.

-Widziałem twoje zachowanie od dawna. A poza tym należy mi się tytuł ojca chrzestnego waszego związku! Pamiętasz?

-Pamiętam... Ale ty tak na serio???

-Tak, idź i oświadcz się jej zanim znowu się zaczniesz dusić!

Callum podziękował bratu (a dziękował długo i namiętnie) i, nie czekając już dłużej, wybiegł z komnaty. Ezran zaś popatrzył na Robala z miną wyrażającą czystą satysfakcję. 

-Mówiłem, że przyjdzie?

-Grrr grrrrrrrr.

-O nie, Robalu. Wygrałem zakład! Ale zgadzam się, ty również zasługujesz na ten tytuł.


	8. Day 8: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uczestniczenie w tym tygodniu było niesamowitym doświadczeniem - muszę je kiedyś powtórzyć.

Podobno wszystkie istoty na świecie mają swoje bratnie dusze. Istniało wiele legend na ten temat, jednak najpiękniejsza z nich pochodziła z czasów, gdy ludzie i elfy żyli ze sobą w zgodzie. Głosiła ona, że gdy po raz pierwszy osoby będące bratnimi duszami dotkną się, wokół nich wyrosną cudownej urody kwiaty, wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne, tak jak dusze tych, które były połączone. Legenda ta nigdy nie została zapomniała po żadnej ze stron, jednakże zaskoczenie dwójki nastolatków było porównywalnie wielkie do czasu, który minął od podziału kontynentu.

Chociaż podróżowali ze sobą już od kilku dobrych tygodni, to jeszcze ani razu nie dotknęli się... To znaczy nie przez żadną tkaninę ani inne medium. Gdy więc pewnego dnia dyskutowali na temat różnic między ludźmi a elfami (głównie anatomicznych), Callum zdjął rękawiczki i przystawił swoją dłoń do dłoni Rayli. W tym samym momencie obydwoje poczuli przepływ magii, a lada moment wokół nich zaczęły rosnąć krzewy. Wkrótce ich pączki się otworzyły, ukazując kwiaty o niespotykanym dotychczas w obydwu częściach kontynentu. Swym kształtem przypominały gwiazdy, ich płatki mieniły się odcieniami purpury jej tatuaży, srebra, złota i czerwieni, a liście lśniły czystą zielenią lasów, zupełnie jak jego oczy.

-Słodki księżycu...- wymamrotała Rayla, jej policzki przybrały błękitnawy odcień, typowy dla rumieniących się elfów.

Callum nic nie powiedział, tylko zerwał jeden kwiat i włożył go we włosy Rayli, tak, jak mu niegdyś powiedziała matka.  _Gdy spotkasz tę osobę, która jest ci przeznaczona_ , mówiła,  _podaruj jej kwiat symbolizujący wasze połączone dusze. To przepiękny gest..._ _Jestem pewna, że gdy to się stanie, poznasz już tę osobę i nie będzie to traf w ciemno. Wierzę w to._

-Miałaś rację- uśmiechnął się jakby do siebie, gdy szli w stronę ich obozowiska. -To nie jest traf w ciemno.


End file.
